7 Ways to get the guy: Kim Style
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: Here are the 'what to do' and 'what not to do' when trying to make a move on your perfect guy. Who said it'd be easy? Kick (cause I love them to death) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)

I have a major obsession with 'Kickin it' and love some of the fanfictions that people have made on here, and decided that I would write a kickin it one.

This story is going to have 7 chapters (mabye 8) so, its not that long.

I am very sorry for the over usage of the word 'Like' and this is a kick story! I love Kim and Jack!

And Kim is supossed to be OOC in the first one... don't worry.

_Disclaimer - I don't own kickin it.. if i did, it would be totally ditch the wives ;)_

* * *

_Avoid talking to other boys about him__._

* * *

**What not to do:**

"Jerry! Hey, wake up!"

When Jerry Martinez heard Kim Crawford's voice...He groaned, got out of bed and staggered to the window.

"Heyy, Kim..." Jerry mentally groaned as he saw the face of the blonde girl known as Kim.

He so did not need this right now.

"What'd ya need?" Jerry sighed; there was no backing out now.

'Well..." Kim started, "I kinda have a huge crush on Jack and I was wondering, if like, you could, like, totally, like, ask him if he, like, like likes me? And while we're talking about him, does he, like, talk about me? Aren't his abs, like, super hot? Does he like, like, any other girls? What toothpaste does he use? Has he had any other girlfriends? Why does he-"

"Kim. First of all, no. Sometimes. Kim, I don't swing that way. I have no idea. Why would you even ask that?! Ask him!" Jerry was very proud of himself (and grossed out by Kim) that he had managed to

1. Stop Kim from saying anymore awkward questions

2. Keep up with all the awkward questions.

3. Swag!

"Look Kim" Jerry stared at the girl front on. "Its two o'clock in the morning, can we do this later?"

When Kim started shouting 'no!' and that 'she needs to do this now!'

Jerry just shut his window and tuned her out.

**What to do:**

It was around two, three o'clock in the afternoon and Kim and Jerry were the only ones in the dojo; everyone else had gone to get some frozen yogurt.

"Hiya!" The only noise in the dojo, was 2 boards breaking as Kim slammed down her hand.

"Yo, Kim that was totally swag yo!" Jerry turned and smiled at the blonde.

"Jerry." She massaged her temples "You cannot keep making up words and hope they catch on!"

Jerry shrugged at her and walked over to the boys locker room to get changed, just as he was about to turn the corner Kim called out to him,

"Jerry! Hey, um, does, do you know if, um Ja-... you know what, never mind...It doesn't matter."

Jerry shrugged for the second time in ten minutes "whatever"

****Please review to tell me what I need to do to improve/change/if I got anything wrong/if I should keep going!

Thank you! xoxo

_{Review} _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, favouriting and following this story! I am having so much fun writing it and I hope your having fun reading it! :) **

**Just so everyone knows, the first bit of all the chapters of this story (the what not to do) they are all supposed to be majorly OOC! **

**Thank you! And R&R! :)**

_Disclaimer - __I don't own kickin' it.. if i did, it would be totally ditch the wives ;)_

* * *

_Laugh at his jokes__._

* * *

**What not to do:**

It was a Thursday lunch time and everyone has sprinted to the cafeteria; glad they had a break from classes.

So when Kim sat down at the usual table that the wasabi warriors sat at, all the boys looked up at her and nodded as a sign of hello. Well, almost all the boys; Jack Anderson looked up, smiled at her and said,

"Hey Kim, what's a frog's favourite drink?"

She looked up at him, melting in his amazing brown eyes "I donno Jack, you tell me" She said leaning closer to him, staring at his lips.

"Croaka Cola!" Jack said cheerfully as all the other boys groaned. Kim didn't groan, face palm or hit him for making such a terrible joke, she laughed.

She laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed. So much that she had tears running down her bright red face. So much that the whole cafeteria was silent and looking at her, so much that all the boys on the table got up and left in embarrassment.

From then on all the boys avoided her, so she never talked to them. Because she didn't talk to them, they lost their friendship. Which means Jack and Kim never got together and never got married and never had kids. So they died alone.

The End.

**What to do: **

"Hey! Kim! Wait up!" Jacks voice rang through the corridors of the school. As soon as Kim heard his voice she smiled and turned around.

"Yes Jack?" She replied happy that lunch was finally here.

"*Pant* I have been *pant* running around *pant* school looking for you" He puffed, out of breath. After he got his breath back he smiled cheekily at her.

"Jack." Kim said, annoyed "If you are just going to rant about how much you just _love _Donna Tobins legs, then I'm out!" She glared at him dramatically as he shook his head.

"No! That me and Jerry's thing!" Kim rolled her brown eyes "Anyway, I have a joke to tell you!"

Kim looked at her watch; I guess she had time for one of Jack painful jokes.

"Ok then, what is it!?" Jack smiled at her and started to speak,

"OK. What did the sea say to the sand?"–he didn't give her time to answer-"Nothing, it just waved!"

Kim gave him a smile, raised an eyebrow and then snorted,

"I guess that was one of your better ones" As she turned around to run to her lunch in the cafeteria, she saw out the corner of her eye Jack fist pump, and she hoped he didn't see her blush.

* * *

**Chapter two! :)**

**Please tell me if I have made any mistakes/forgot something/or if you liked it and thought it was funny :)  
**

**(Please) Review! It would be totally SWAG!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating quicker, but I have now so don't worry.**

**This Is chapter 3! YAY, I hope you like it, i enjoyed writing it! :) **

_Disclaimer - __I don't own kickin' it.. if i did, it would be totally ditch the wives ;)_**  
**

* * *

_Don't dress provocatively and cake on make-up__._

* * *

**What not to do:**

"Hey Jack"

Jack Anderson looked up to see Kim Crawford. But, he didn't see Kim Crawford, oh no, he saw a girl (or an alien, your choice) but she/it was DEIFINETLY not Kim. This girl had so much make up that it was hard to tell who the heck she/it was, her eyeliner was 2cm around her eyes, her lipstick was bright orange was just not pretty. Her clothes, well, Jack didn't want to be disrespectful so he didn't look, but let me tell you, she was wearing less than Snooki at a bikini contest.

"...Kim?!" Jack was worried, what had happened to his best friend? Was it was dare? Was she trying to explain something really important to him, for example, tell him her feelings but doing it in the worst way possible thinking it was what he wanted, making the whole thing a complete misunderstanding?

Probably the first one.

"Hi Jack! So what are you doing after school?" As she leaned closer to him, he coughed, what was that smell? A dead rat? Some really expensive perfume that she had gotten so he would like what she smelled like and fall in love with her, so they can live happily ever after like every girl wants?

Probably the first one.

He could not take the disgusting smell anymore,

"Staying away from you!"

**What to do:**

"Hey Jack"

Jack Anderson looked up to see his best friend, and what he saw was perfect. With her honey blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was beautiful (not like Jack was ever going to tell her that) what he also loved about her was that she never used much make up and covered up the 3 'b's ; boobs, bum and belly.

"Hey Kim" She leaned closer to him and he smelled in the wonderful aroma that was Kim, she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. And he loved that smell.

"What are you doing after school?" She smiled at him, showing her perfect white teeth.

"I'm going to the dojo, wanna walk with me?" She laughed at him,

"I would be honored"

* * *

**Please review! Here's the next chapters title:**

******'If you can see he has a problem, no matter how big or small, be there for him.'**

******Poor Jack! I would hate to be him in the 'What not to do:'...  
**

******Anyway, please review it makes me update quicker! :)**


End file.
